Heldenhafte Liebe
by verbranntePizza
Summary: Sarah, eine sehr hübsche und gebildete Frau arbeitet als die neue Assistentin für Tony Stark. Sofort versuchte Tony ihr Herz zu gewinnen, doch eines abends in Malibu verändert sich alles.
1. chapter 1

Langsam öffnete Sarah ihre ozeanblauen Augen und kniff sie sofort wieder zusammen, da das Sonnenlicht viel zu hell für sie war. Am liebsten würde sie für immer im Bett liegen bleiben, aber heute war ein sehr wichiger Tag für sie: Sie arbeitet ab heute als die neue Assistentin für Tony Stark, den bekanntesten Millionär und den größten Playboy auf der Welt. Da die bekannte Pepper Potts einen anderen Milliordär geheiratet hat und Tony niemanden mehr hatte, nutzte Sarah die Chance aus und bewarb sich als seine neue Assistentin.

Irgendwie war Sarah stolz auf sich, da sie für einen sehr berühmten Menschen arbeiteten und ihm auch privat helfen wird. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und musste grinsen. Der Gedanke war zu schön für sie. Dann stand Sarah auf und zog eine weiße Bluse mit einem schwarzen Rock und schwarzen High Heels an. Dann eilte sie in ihr Badezimmer und schminkte sich. Sie sollte schließlich am ersten Tag gut aussehen. Anschließend aß sie noch schnell Müsli und lief, oder eher gesagt rannte zu Tony , denn sie muss in genau 20 Minuten bei ihm sein.

Viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf rum.

 _Sehe ich gut aus?_

 _Du siehst gut aus.,_

Redete sie sich ein.

 _Sehe ich müde aus?_

 _Du hast Concealer drauf, man sieht dir nicht an, dass du müde bist._

 _Wird er mich behalten oder feuern?_

 _Er wird dich nicht feuern,Sarah. Du musst dich nur anstrengen und dich konzentrieren. Und du bist gut darin._

Abrupt verschwanden ihre Gedanken, als sie vor Tonys Haus stand. Es war riesig und sehr modern. Sarah ging an die Haustür und klingelte. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür von Geisterhand.

"Sie müssen Sarah sein." sagte eine künstliche Stimme aus dem nichts.

"Ja. Und Sie sind Jarvis?"

"Korrekt, Miss Smith. Mister Stark kommt gleich. Sie können sich auf das Sofa setzten und dort auf ihn warten."

Die blondhaarige nickte nur und setzte sich auf das riesengroße Sofa.

Das Sofa war gemütlich. Es war weich und gemütlich.

"Wollen sie etwas trinken, Miss?", Sarah zuckte zusammen, als sie Jarvis Stimme hörte.

"Nein danke.", murmelte sie.

Sarah sah sich unauffällig um. Niemand war zu sehen. Schnell kramte sie in ihrer Tasche rum und angelte ihren kleinen Spiegel raus. Sie sah nicht müde aus, wie es ihre innerliche Stimme behauptete. Außerdem sah sie nicht hässlich aus. Sarah Smith war eine etwas kleinere, aber eine liebenswürdige und eine sehr attraktive Person. Sarah fand sich aber nicht so schön, wie es die anderen immer bahupten.

"Herzlich willkommen, Miss Smith.", sagte ein fröhlicher Tony.

Zum Glück hat Sarah Sekunden davor ihren Spiegel in ihre Tasche verstaut, denn sonst wäre es peinlich. Eine Frau, die sich am ersten Arbeitstag im Spiegel anstarrte...


	2. Kaffeegespräche

"Der Rock steht ihnen", murmelte Tony und zwinkerte Sarah zu.

"Danke ", sagte Sarah etwas verlegen und spürte, dass sie rot wurde.

 _Was zur Hölle wird das?_

Tony lachte nur.

"Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit,denn ich muss heute noch zur Arbeit aber wir müssen uns kennenlernen, damit ich weiß, wer sich bei mir im Haus befindet.", schlug Stark vor.

Sarah nickte wieder und lächelte Tony an.

 _Hoffentlich sieht mein Lächeln nicht so gefaked aus.,_ hoffte Sarah.

"Normalerweise müssen sie Kaffee machen, aber da sie zum ersten mal hier sind, mache ich das... Damit sie sehen können wie alles funktioniert.", sagte Tony und machte die Kaffeemaschine an.

"Kaffee?", fragte Tony etwas verspätet.

"Ja bitte."

Eigentlich wollte Sarah nichts trinken, aber da Tony die Maschine angeschaltet hat und sie etwas müde war, konntr ihr einr kleine Tasse Kaffe gut tun.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Tony und Sarah zusammen am Tisch.

 _Verdammt sieht sie gut aus_., dachte Tony.

"Erzählen sie doch etwas über sie.", bat sie Tony.

"Ich bin 27 Jahre alt und habe gerade mein Studium gemacht. Außerdem bin ich ein sehr offener Mensch und sage meistens was ich denke, was manchmal nicht immer gut ist."

 _Verdammt, was laber ich da?!_

"Gefällt mir.", murmelte Tony und trank ruhig seinen Kaffee.

"Erzählen sie mehr."

" Ich bin sehr organisiert und durchplane alles. Außerdem kann ich Unordnung nicht leiden."

"Es wird ja immer besser und besser, Miss Smith.", Tony grinste und trank weiter.

"Denken sie etwa ich lüge sie an?"

"Nein. Es ist bloß interessant. Haben sie eine Familie?"

"Nein.", gab ich züruck.

"Keine Mutter und kein Vater?", hackte er weiter nach.

"Ich habe keine Mutter und keinen Vater.", wiederholte ich.

"Haben sie einen Freund?"

"Wie bitte?"

 _Tony, das geht zu weit._ ,

warnte seine innere Stimme.

"Ob sie einen Freund haben.",

fragte Tony, obwohl die Situation leicht peinlich war.

 _Du hast wieder mal zu viel getrunken._

 _Nein hab ich nicht._

 _4 Shots Vodka und ein halbes Glas Wein. Aha._

 _Sei still, Tony._

"Nein, ich bin single.", antwortete Sarah.


	3. Tonys Gedanken

_Ihre Augen sind so schön... Ich hab noch nie so schöne Augen gesehen._ Tony musste sich erinnern, keine Frauen sinnlos durchzunehmen.

Aber _sie ist so schön._ _Nur ich, Tony Stark bin schön._

Plötzlich merkte Tony, _wie_ selbstverliebt er war. Aber manchmal half es nun mal Tony, damit er _keine_ Frauen durchnahm. Sarah plauderte mit Tony, doch er hörte nicht zu. Währenddessen verglich er sich mit Sarah.

"Hören sie mir überhaupt noch zu?",

fragte Sarah als sie merkte das Tony sie abwesend anschaute.

Sarah räusperte sich.

"Mister Stark?"

"Äähhh ja ich höre ihnen zu."

"Und was habe ich gerade eben gesa-"

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber Miss Potts ruft Sie an.Soll ich rangehen?", unterbrach sie Jarvis.

"Geh ran, Jarvis.", sagte Tony.

"Danke Kumpel", flüsterte Stark kaum hörbar.

Sarah blieb sitzen und fing an, ihren abgekühlten Kaffee zu trinken.

Sofort zog Tony sein Headset an und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Hey Pep. Was gibt's?"

"Ich sollte dich erinnern, dass du jetzt sofort zur Arbeit musst."

"Nicht so grob, Pep. Du arbeitest nicht für mich, also warum solltest du mich erinnern? Und wann zur Hölle hab ich dir gesagt, dass du mich erinnern **musst**?"

"Gestern Abend, als du wieder mal zu viel getrunken hast und außerdem sind wir Freunde."

Tony holte tief Luft und verabschiedete sich von Pepper.

"Ich muss jetzt los, Miss Smith. Falls Sie Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an Jarvis. Sie können sich hier erkunden. Die Codes für die Eingänge bekommen sie später."

Sarah nickte.

"Bis bald", sagte sie, doch das überhörte Tony.

 _Tony bleib stark. Du heißt ja nicht umsonst Tony **Stark**.Du darfst mit ihr keine Beziehung führen. Sie ist.._

 _Sexy._

 _Wunderschön._

 _Attraktiv._

 _Perfekt._

Verdammt. Tony sprürte, das er etwas für Sarah empfand.


End file.
